Digimon Frontier: Gardian Warrior of the Moon
by moonlighttalon
Summary: It's basicly the same plot as Frontier but with my OC in it. DISCONTINUED
1. To the Digital World we go

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

**Hello everyone this is my new fic. Its basicly the Frontier season but with my OC and 2 new spirits.**

**Hope you guys like it. XD**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"_**Ophanimon speaking**_"

"**Digimon Bio's**"

**Moon: SID could you PLEASE do the disclaimer?**

**Sydney: Fine. Moonlighttlon dose NOT own digimon, the only thing she dose own is my character and spirits.**

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

In a small apartment, a girl with long brown hair, with a little section of it in a side pony tail (Like Jeri's from season 3), and light blue eyes was unpacking boxes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a light purple mid-dress with dark purple srtips on top, she had black short shorts on under neath (Like the shorts off of Naruto), She had long white stockings with brown boots, then finally there were the copper wrist bands she had on. This girl's name was Sydney Sayoki. Her family just moved back to Japan after 5 years. This here is were our story begins.

* * *

><p>(Sydney's P.O.V.)<p>

"Finally thats all my stuff." I said.

I look around to see the pile of boxes.

"Now all i have to do is unpack them." I said with my head down.

Before i started to unpack my phone went off.  
>"Huh?"<br>Looking at my phone on the screen it said.  
>"<em><strong>WOULD YOU LIKE TO START<strong>?"_

I look at the clock and figured why not?  
>I click yes.<p>

"_**SYDNEY SAYOKI ITS TIME TO DECIDE YOUR FUTURE SYDNEY, YOUR DESTINY IS CALLING, TAKE THE 5:45 OUT BOUND TRAIN**_." Said my phone. I look at the clock and it was almost time.

"_Lucky Lucky the train isnt to far from my house_." I thought.

I rush down stairs.

"Mom dad im going out for a while be back soon." I called rushing out the door.

Running down the fimiliar street i round the corner and get to the ticket booth and the thing gave me a free ticket, i get on the train and look at a boy with brown hair and goggles run in just befor the train left. He was panting and saying something i think it was "Made it". He must have run pretty far to get that out of breath. Looking around i see a boy with a bandana and black hair. Looking at him with a confused stare.

"Is that?" I mummbled.  
>"<em>Naw it couldent be<em>." I thought.

My phone gose off again. I take it out and it said.  
>"<em><strong>GET TO SHIBUYA STATION BY 6:00, AND TAKE THE ELEVATOR TO THE BASEMENT<strong>_"  
>Ok that wont take too long.<p>

Then the goggle kid yelled saying he was trying his best. He looked really stupid right now. I giggled at little at his scene. After reaching Shibuya station i made my way to the elevator. I click the down button and wait for the doors to open. When they opened i saw bandana boy walk in too. I click the down button and just as the doors close goggles comes flying throught the doors slaming his face with the elevator wall falling to the floor i think i heard him mumble something about his destiny starting to bite. I was going to help him up when the elevator started going down fast and i thought the cable snapped, Inside i was panicking thinking "Is this how it ends?".Looking throught the glass i saw a underground station with multicoloured trains. Landing at the bottom the doors open.

"_**ITS UP TO YOU NOW WHICH ONE WILL YOU CHOSE**__**?**_" Asked my phone.

Looking around i decided on the silver one. Bandana boy runs out. Goggles was asking him something but i tuned out as i made my way to the train. I get on and it reminded me of one of those old fasion ones. I sit and look out the window. I yawn i was pretty tierd after unpacking all those boxes. I close my eyes as i felt the train move.

* * *

><p><em>(Sydney's Dream)<em>

_"Sydney.." Said a women with long silky brown hair._  
><em>"Yes mama?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"Sweety because of papa's job were moving to America." She said.<em>  
><em>"But mama what about ...?" I ask.<em>  
><em>"Oh dont worry sweety you'll make new friends in America." She said.<em>  
><em>"But mama..." I wained.<em>  
><em>"And you can always write to him." She said.<em>  
><em>"Now start packing were leaving in one month." She said.<em>  
><em>"Ok..." I said.<em>

* * *

><p>I jolt awake when i hear the cabin door shut. I open my eyes to see bandana boy. He looks at me then walks over and sits on the oposite side from were i was. I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn i felt a little better. Looking out the window it was just pitch black.<p>

"_Man mama and papa are going to kill me when i get back_." I thought.

I look over at bandana boy he looked so much like him in every way but i dought it was, he has a defrent personality then quite. We sat in silents for what seemed like hours. I was going to ask his name when.

WOO WOOO.

The train went in a load voice i had to cover my ears. As soon as it stopped the ride got bumpy. I fell off the seat and bandana boy grabed a pole so he didn't fall. On the floor i felt something i look up at bandana boy and see the image of a wolf flash over him. My phone started going off again, I take it out of my pocket and look at it, it started glowing.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

My phone changed into a weird device.

"_**WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD SYDNEY**_." Said my phone?  
>"Digital World?" I repeated.<br>"_**THIS IS YOUR D-TEACOR**_" Said my D-tector.

Looking at the d-tector it was light blue, Dark blue, And white. I look over at bandana boy and he had the same thing in his hand but it was just blue and white. Standing up i rush to the window seeing as we were out of the tunnle. I saw a place that looked like a giant fernce, and then i saw the strangest thing ever. I saw this blue film thingy rise from the ground and head to a part that had nothing but holes reminding me of swiss cheese. As soon as the film touches the ground a lush forest formed i was aww when we came into the station. The doors open and bandana boy gets off i do to and run after him.

"Hey wait up." I said.

He stops and turns around.

"What." He said.  
>"Mind if i tag along." I ask.<br>"Whatever, just dont get in my way." He said walking again.

We start walking.

"Whats your name?" I ask.  
>"Koji Minamoto." He asked.<br>"Nice to meet you Koji im Sydney, Sydney Sayoki." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all everyone so what do you guys think?<strong>

**AND SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING ANYWERE DX**

**I can't spell for the life of me i swear...**


	2. Enter Lobomon Warrior of Light

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

**Moon: Alright second chapter. Koji Disclaimer NOW.**

**Koji: Moon dosen't own digimon, She only own's Sid and her spirits. Can i go now?**

**Moon: Oh your so anit-social.**

**Koji: Whatever.**

**Sydney: NO ONW OWN'S ME!**

**Moon: NOT NOW SID.**

* * *

><p>(Sydney's P.O.V.)<p>

Me and Koji were heading to the forest and on the way saw a boy in a blue jump suit and a little kid with a big orange hat run by lauphing with no care in the world. Koji and i stopped and looked at them.

"Well there goes an accident waiting to happen." He said.  
>"They really shouldn't be wondering around alone in this place, but oh well, I'm not here to play babysitter." He said walking off.<p>

I followed close behind him giggling at his last statment. We continued till we reached the forest and i heard mine and Koji's D-tectors go off. I look over to him and we both hear the voice that brought us here.

"_**KOGI MINAMOTO, SYDNEY SAYOKI COMENCE YOUR SEARCH**_" It said.  
>"Search..?" We said.<br>"What for?" I ask.  
>"<em><strong>THE SPIRITS<strong>_" She said.  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"And how do you know our names?" He asked.  
>"<em><strong>FIND THE SPIRITS AND YOU'LL FIND THE AWNSERS TO ALL YOUR QUESTIONS<strong>_." She said.

I was quite for a moment thinking about what she said.

"Not good enough, im not just some lap dog you can order around." He said.  
>"<em>Yep he is deffantily NOT him<em>." I thought.

Looking back to the screen the voice was gone but the symbol stayed for a sec.  
>Koji was still talking to his D-tector.<p>

"What are these spirits anyway?" He asked.

No responce.

"I mean how do we know were to look for them?" He asked again still no answer.

Koji's D-tector went off and a map appered. I look at the map and the symbol on my D-tector vanished but no map.

"Whats this?" He asked.  
>"Its a map." I said.<p>

I little pink dot was on it pointing to the northeast.

"Its pointing northeast so lets go." I said.

We resume walking heading in the direction of Koji's D-tector. After walking for awhile Koji just stopped.

"Is something wrong Koji?" I ask.

I look at were we were and saw a cave with stairs leading down.

"Why do i get the feeling that were going down there?" I mummbled to myself.  
>"This is getting old" Koji said before he looked around.<br>"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall, but I didn't come all this way to play it safe." Koji said.  
>"<em>And ding ding ding ding ding we have a winner<em>." I thought.  
>"This better not be someone's idea of a joke" Koji said as he walked down the stairs.<br>"Anyone here" He yelled out after a few minutes.  
>"Ok I suppose not" He said after he didn't get a response.<p>

We continue to walk in silents further down the stairs.

"Were is this map leading us?" I ask myself.

We stopped walking once we reached the end of the tunnel. Looking down was a clearing with metal poles sticking out. After sitting there for awhile we heard someone cry out in a panic.

"Help Somebody!"

Looking down into the clearing was the two boys from earlier they were being chased by purple things with long ears. They were shouting something i couldent make out.

"I'm not a chocolate bar!" The little boy yelled.

I felt really sorry for them and wanted to help, but what could i do?

"Help anyone, please!" They both yelled out.

The purple guys were attacking them.  
>My D-tector went off i didn't pay much attention to it all i heard was that they were called Pagumon.<p>

"Stay here." Said Koji.

I was going to ask why but he jumped out of the tunnel we were in and into the clearing grabing a metal pole that was near by and started attacking the Pagumon. Thinking this will take awhile i sit down my feet hanging off the edge. I watch everything thats going on from my spot. Koji had saved the boys and was now getting dogpiled by the Pagumon.

"Koji!" I said as i could no longer see him.

The group broken appart, one of them had been hit in the face and was sent flying, he hit the ground hard looking over at Koji he had a smirk of triumph on his face, But his victory didnt last long.

"Oh yeah human, don't smile yet!" Yelled the Pagumon.

A blue light surrounded him, it was similer to the one i saw when the forest returned. The next thing i knew i saw a blue thing standing right were the Pagumon was. I caught one sniff on him and wanted to gag.

"I'll eat you up!" It yelled out at Koji.

Koji just stood there getting ready to fight.

"Are you nuts he'll kill you!" I yelled.

Koji and the blue thing obvolisly didn't hear me. They got ready to fight when i heard my D-tector go off again. I took it out and a picture of the blue guy appered on the screen. His name was Raremon. I little bio about him was at the bottom but i didnt bother reading it cause it attacked with something called acid sludge. Were ever it hit holes appered. This was getting way to dangerous and i was worried about Koji, if that sluge so much as touches him he's a goner.

"Becarful Koji." I said not taking my eyes off him for even a second.

Koji saved the little kid from Raremon but it came straight at me. I stood up and jumped back. The ground burned away infront of me. As soon as i took one step i fell.

"Wh...ahhhhhhhhh." I called falling down the slop.

The boys look back to me as i fall. Raremon takes notice of this.  
>I open my eyes to see Raremon attacking.<p>

"Ahhh... Behind you." I yelled.  
>"Offf." I said landing.<p>

The boys turn around and get out of Raremons way.  
>The boys started running away but the little one tripped and fell, as Raremon aproched him, I noticed goggles and a girl in lavender come out from the other side of the tunnel. Goggles ran and grabbed the little guy and ran.<p>

"Ohh. what stinks." Asked the purple girl.

Looking around i saw that Raremon just wanted the boys and not me so LUCKY, Goggles was saying something and was fiddling around with a

D-tecter.  
>"SPIRIT." He yelled.<p>

all of a sudden he was surrounded by a blue light and his form changed.

"Agunimon." He said.

Goggles turned into a digimon it was unbelivible, After fighting with Raremon he said something to Koji i couldent make it out i was to far away. But it only lasted a moment, the blue light surrounded him again and he turned back. Goggles was just as supprized as us. Raremon amied at them and goggles pushed the little one out of the way and Koji was accidentally pushed back and fell down the hole that was behind him.

"KOJI." I yelled.

But then a bright light same as the one that surrounded goggles came out of the hole.

"K...Koji?" I said.

"SPIRIT." He yelled.

The next thing i knew a metalic wolf came out of the hole Koji fell down in. Looking at the wolf i noticed it was the same one i saw on the train.

"T...thats Koji?" I mumbbled.  
>"<em>Lucky you found your spirit first<em>." I thought.

I noticed that goggles along with the little one, and the jumpsuit boy were all standing with the purple girl. I noticed two digimon standing with them one looked like a gnome with a purple waist band, the other was a yellow rabbit with red pants. I looked back at Koji. Raremon and Koji started fighting.

"Acid Sluge." Called Raremon.

Koji doged it and took out something that looked like a light saber.

"Lobo Kendo." He called.

He hit Raremon and then a circle formed around Raremon, He turned all siloet like. Koji took out his D-tecter.

"Now you walking trash heap." He said.  
>"Fractal code digitaze." He said.<p>

He scand Raremon and all that was left was a egg. The blue light surrounded Koji again and he turned back to normal. He was on the ground on his knees panting. I stay were i was, Goggles walk up to him, I stand up and brush myself off drowning out the conversation. As i walk up to them i hear Koji tell goggles.

"So whats your name?" Asked Koji.

Goggles was quite and hesitiant for awhile.

"Well... i can repay you if i dont know your name." He said.  
>"Oh...w..well im Takuya." He said.<p>

Koji turns around and walks away. He stops for a moment.

"You commin?" He asked.

Everyone looks to me.

"Ya im commin." I reply.

I stop infront if the little kid.

"Bye becareful." I said with a giggle.

I turn then run up to Koji, we leave the tunnel and enter the forest. I look up at the sky and see white marshmellows flying through the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: That's it for this chappy XD<strong>

**Koji: Never say that again.**

**Moon: I'll say what ever i feel like.**

**Koji: *Glare***

**Moon: Your no funny... **

**Sydney: BYE GUYS SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Moon: Why is it that in all my story's the character's steal my end line's? *Sit's in corrner***

**Sydney: Should we do something?**

**Koji: Nah.**


	3. Enter the Gardian Warrior of the Moon

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

**NOTE**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

* * *

><p>(Sydney's P.O.V.)<p>

After that whole thing with Raremon, we had started walking who knows where. Koji had gotten his spirit, it was Lobomon the warrior of light. I wonder what my spirit would be like.  
>After walking awhile Koji stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him, I stumbled back a bit.<p>

"Koji is something wrong?" I ask.

Koji just remained silent.

"Fine then dont awnser me." I said with a huff.

Koji reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-tector, just as he did i heard the bushes rustling. Out poped two digimon. Koji moved out of the way.  
>Me i had no idea what was going on and the two digimon hit me in the face causing me to fall over landing on my back.<br>After my little dizzyness went away i got a good look at the digimon. One was compleatly purple with pointy ears he had a little brown face, the other one was compleatly black with little ears.

"Off... Gees." Said the little round one.

"Ummm... would you two please get off me?" I ask.

They both look up at me, startled.

"Ohh... im sorry." Said the round one.  
>The purple one just looked away then hopped off me.<p>

"Again im... i mean were sorry." She said.  
>"Its ok just be more care-" I said before i was cut-off.<p>

*ROAR*

"What was that?" I asked.

Koji wasn't paying any attention to us but more like the roar that came from up ahead. Before i knew it Koji had run off.

"Oh no its getting closer." Said the little round one.  
>"Um... who are you two?" I asked.<br>"Oh pardon my rudness." Said the little one.  
>"My name is ShadowYukimibotamon." She said.<br>"And thats my dear friend Yaamon." She said.

"Oh nice to met you two my names Sydney or Sid for short." I said.  
>"So can you two tell me whats going on?" I asked.<br>"Ya..." Said ShadowYukimibotamon.  
>"But lets head back to the village." Said Yaamon.<p>

On the way back to there village, they (or pretty much just ShadowYukimibotamon) were telling me all about the digimon named Dorugamon who has been attacking there village looking for the spirit. I felt so sorry for them. I forgot about Koji and realized that we went the opposite way then he did. When we reached the village it was in ruins. Digimon were rebuilding there homes it was just awful to look at. ShadowYukimibotamon told me all about digimon or what she knew anyways. She told me about the Ten leagendry warriors and the two gardians of the sun and the moons.

"Oh Lilith Imp your back." Said a black cat like one.  
>"Sydney this is ShadowNyaromon." Said ShadowYukimibotamon.<br>"Nice to met you." I said.

Looking around again i saw that another ShadowNyaromon and some ShadowYukimibotamon were trying to move something but were having a real hard time. I run up to them.

"Would you like any help?" I ask.  
>"Yes please." They said.<br>I pick up then wooden plank that they were carring.  
>"So were do you want this?" I ask.<br>"We need to get this over to the clinic area." Said ShadowNyaromon.  
>"Ok just show me the way." I said.<br>I help them carry a few things to and from the clinic area.

"There is that all?" I ask.  
>"Yep thank you." They said.<br>"No problem." I said.  
>"Sydney over here." Called ShadowYukimibotamon.<p>

It was dark out now and i had been helping repair the village all day.

"Did you need something ShadowYukimibotamon?" I asked.  
>"No no i just wanted to let you know that the village would like to have you join us for dinner, thanks again for helping out." She said.<br>"Oh it was no problem ShadowYukimibotamon." I said.  
>"Please just call me Lilith its shorter and easer to say." She said.<br>"Ok then Lilith." I said.

We walk over to the middle of the clearing all the ShadowYukimibotamon, ShadowNyaromon along with Yaamon were there, me and Lilith go over to a fallen tree to sit. ShadowNyaromon gives me a bowl of rice.

"Thank you." I said.  
>"No no thank you, you helped us out alot today." She said.<br>"Imp why dont you come sit with us?" Asked Lilith.  
>"Cause i dont want to be seen with a stinking human." He said bluntly.<br>"Hey." I said with a pout.  
>"Sorry about him." Said Lilith.<br>"*Sigh* Its ok." I said.

We started eating but mid way through the ground started shaking.

"Whats going on?" I asked.  
>"Oh no Dorugamon is back." Said the ShadowYukimibotamon.<p>

I turn around to see a purple dragon with big black wings. He started to destyoring the building again.

"No my house!" Said Lilith.

Yaamon looked angrey and started to attack Dorugamon.

"Shadow Bubble" He yelled. (Shadow Bubble is the same as bubble blow just a diffrent colour and stronger)

He hit Dorugamon but it did no damage. He nocked him away.

"NOO YAAMON." Yelled Lilith.

I look around and found a stick. I pick it up then charge at Dorugamon. I start hitting him over and over again but it did little damage.

"Another human huh... your just as annoying as the last one." He said hitting me with his tail.  
>I hit the tree me and Lilith were sitting on.<p>

"Sydney are you ok?" Asked Lilith bouncing up to me.  
>"Yea just get everyone out of here." I said.<br>"But what about you?" She asked.

I look over at Dorugamon and grasp my stick agian.

"Are you crazy he'll kill you." She said.  
>"But i cant just sit here and watch as your home gets distroyed." I said.<p>

I stand up and run after Dorugamon again. I start attacking him again.

"Your annoying." He said.

He tryed to hit me with his tail again but it failed, thanks to Yaamon.  
>He stopped aiming for me and went after Yaamon.<p>

"Oh no Yaamon." I said.

I grab his little body just as Dorugamon slamed his tail at him.  
>His tail hits my back hard and i go flying into a near by boulder.<p>

"Y...Yaamon you ok?" I ask shackenly.  
>"You saved me...why?" He asked shocked.<br>"Why thats a silly question were friends right?" I said.  
>"Friends..." He said.<br>He started to glow, he grew taller having arms and legs and a tail, he still had the ears. He's body was a brighter shade of purple, a red bandana around his neck.  
>"I like the sounds of that." He said.<p>

"Yaamon ...you look...diffrent." I said.  
>"Dhat's cause i digivolved im Impmon now pineapple head." He said.<br>Impmon turns around.  
>"I'll keep yous safe now." He said.<br>"Impmon." I said.  
>"Thank you." I said.<p>

"Now come on ugly lets see what yous got. Bada-boom." He said throwing a fireball at Dorugamon.

I sit up as Impmon and Dorugamon battle it out.  
>I try and stand up but my legs were shaky.<p>

"Sydney dont try and stand your too hurt." Said Lilith.  
>"But i cant let Impmon fight by himself." I said.<p>

Then the rock behind me starts glowing. We all stop and look.

"Haha you finaly show yourself spirit." Said Dorugamon.  
>"Spirit..." I said.<p>

The rock starts to dissaper into pieces, leaving only a statue with a cresent moon. It was absolutly beutiful.  
>My D-tector starts to go off.<br>I point my D-tector to the spirit. It gose into my D-tector just as Dorugamon trys to take it.  
>Dorugamon lands on his face. He gets up and looks around.<p>

"Were is it were is the spirit." He said.

I stand up, looking at my D-tector.  
>"<em><strong>IT IS<strong>_ It said.

Dorugamon turns around.

"You have it... GIVE IT TO ME." He yelled.

"I dont think so." I said.  
>My D-tector glows i grab it winking i bring my hand up in the air above my head and look as a ring of data forms around my hand. I bring my hand down crossing my arms then dragging them back, i drag the scan through my D-tector.<br>"Excacute... Spirit evolution." I yell.

"Whats going on?" Asked Dorugamon.  
>"The power of the spirit." Said Lilith.<p>

* * *

><p>Evolution start I see my hair changing from brown to dark blue.<br>My eyes turn yellow and a creasent moon appers over my right eye.  
>My top became dark bluedark teal and strapless, it had an ocean blue rim, in the middle was an upside down creasent moon.  
>Next was my pants they were bikini style same colours as my top, a Creasent moon facing right sideup on my left hip, My top and bottoms were connected so you cant see my stomach.<br>Light blue armor forms on my sholders with the jappanes symbol for moon on both of them.  
>Light blue gloves attached from my top form but only two of my fingers are covered.<br>Next was dark blue boots that pass my knees with many straps attached, they were light blue with yellow buttons, creacent moons at the top of the boots, the rimes were ocean blue along with the bottom part of the boot.  
>Lastly i felt dark blue ears apper on my head, and a dark blue tail.<br>Evolution end

* * *

><p>"Hazukimon." I call out.<br>"Y...you digiolved... but how your a human." Said Dorugamon.  
>"Wow." Breathed Lilith.<p>

Impmon just looked at me with his face a little red but looked away.  
>I giggle.<p>

"Dorugamon you have tormented this village long enough." I said.

I raise my hand in the air and a giant axe as big as my body, Thats diffrent shades of grey with the moon symbol in the middle of it, Appers in my hands.

"As punishment be cleanced by the moons light." I said.

I charge at him, axe raised behind my head, i was suprizingly fast dispite the size of my axe.

"Gale axe." I yell.

I slice through Dorugamon.

"AGHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He screamed.

His figure faded and his fractel code appered.

"Dorugamon your thirst for power ends here." I said while taking out my D-tector.  
>"Now with guilding light of the moon, fractale code digitize." I said scaning his data.<p>

His body dissaperad and all that was left was a egg.  
>I turn back to normal, I fall to my knees panting hard.<p>

"Sydney!" Said Lilith.

She and Impmon run up to me.

"Sydney you ok?" Asked Lilith.  
>"Yep just fine, but who knew becoming a digimon tired you out this much." I said lauphing.<p>

I sit down and look at my D-tector. I press one of the buttons.  
>"<em><strong>Fractal code rendered<strong>_" It said.  
>Dorugamons data comes out of my D-tector. The damaged village gose back to its former self before Dorugamon came and distroyed it.<p>

"Our village!" Said Lilith happily.  
>She started to glow. Me and Impmon look at her.<br>"ShadowYukimibotamon warp digivolve to... ShadowSalamon." She said.  
>"Hey look yous digivolved too." Said Impmon.<br>"Y..your right." She said shyly.

I yawn.  
>"Man im tired." I said.<br>"Here follow me you two can rest at my house." Said Lilith.  
>"Thanks Lilith." I said.<p>

Impmon helps me over to Liliths house and as soon as we got there we all went to sleep.  
>I woke up early to the warmth of the sun. I open my eyes to see Lilith snuggling next to me, and Impmon was leaning agenst my back. Lilith stired and woke up.<p>

"Morning Lilith." I wisper.  
>"Moning Sydney." She said.<p>

Lilith looks and sees Impmon leaning agenst my back.  
>"Looks like he's taken a liking to you Sydney." She said.<br>"I know." I said.  
>"So what are we doing today?" She asked.<p>

Just then my D-tector gose off.  
>"<em><strong>GO TO THE FOREST TERMINAL IMIDEATLY.<strong>_" It said.

"Looks like im leaving." I said with a sad frown on my face.  
>Lilith looks at me with sad eyes.<p>

"WHAT YOUS LEAVING!" Said Impmon.  
>"<em>Looks like he's up.<em>" I thought.  
>"Yep." I said sadly.<p>

They both look down.

"Well... why dont you two come with me, its far more fun to travel with friends." I said.  
>"You want us to come with you!" Said Lilith.<br>"Ya unless you dont want to." I said.  
>"Were commin." Said Impmon.<p>

I smile at them. We leave Lilith's house, Lilith told the elder that they were leaving with me.

"Well if dats the case you better take some food with ya." He said.

"Thank you elder." Said Lilith.

One of the ShadowYukimibotamon came up to me and gave me a bag filled with food and a little medacine. (I swear i cant spell for the life of me)

"Thank you." I said.  
>"No problem have a safe journey." She said.<p>

We leave the village. We were walking through the forest when we heard foot steps. Impmon got all defencive and stood infront of me and Lilith.  
>Koji stumbled out of the trees he was a little banged up.<p>

"Oh hey Koji." I said.

He just glared at me.

"W...what?" I asked.

"Were did you go?" He asked still glaring.  
>"I could ask you the same thing." I said.<p>

Lilith was in my arms.

"Sydney who is that?" She asked.  
>"A traveling comanion named Koji." I said.<br>"So yous sayng he's a friend?" Asked Impmon.

Koji just eyed Impmon and Lilith, he then turned around then started walking.  
>We all walked in silence, the whole time Impmon was glaring bloody murder at Koji. After awhile we came across a Trailmon who was having trouble.<br>We walked up to him.

"Hey there Trailmon whats wrong?" I asked.  
>"Oh well you see i have some buissnes to do but i cant get there." He said.<br>"Why not?" Asked Koji.  
>"Well you see." He said.<p>

After 5 minutes of a pointless explination.

"So yous saying yous cant go till ya eat somethin?" Asked Impmon.  
>"Yes." He said blushing.<br>"If we help you will you give us a lift?" I asked.  
>"Sure." He said.<p>

We went and got food for him -Well everyone but Koji- after feeding him he gave us a lift.  
>Once Trailmon started moving me, Lilith, and Impmon started looking at the passing sceanry as we passsed over a gourge i saw the other kids from before.<br>"_Hmmm wonder what there doing down there?_" I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND OVER WITH .<strong>

**Lilith: And were finally in the story.**

**Moon: Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Impmon: If you dont, be sure to taste my badda-boom.**

**Moon & Lilith: IMPMON!**

**Moon: By the way if you want to see what my spirit looks like you can find it on my DeviantArt accont. I have the same user name as this one so it wont be that hard to find.**


	4. Kazemon the Warrior of Wind

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

* * *

><p>(Sydney's P.O.V.)<p>

It was dark out when Trailmon stopped, We all got off him. I looked around then heard the Trailmon yawn.

"Just call me the nap time express." He said.  
>"I'd better catch a snooze too." Koji said to himself after he yawn, and walked over to a bench.<p>

"This looks like just as good a place as any." He said before sitting down on the bench.

I walk over to a diffrent bench i lay down and soon sleep takes over me. I could feel Lilith snuggling under my arms, Impmon was sleeping on a tree branch right above me. Listening to the sounds of the night was really calming.

"All this quiet, sure gives a guy time to think" Said Koji.

I asumed he was talking to himself.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of bushes rustling. Looking up i saw Impmon was gone and then i kinda put two and two together. I sit up trying my best not to wake up Lilith. I walk over to the bushes and kneel down.<p>

"Hey Imp you ok?" I asked.

His head shot up his was blushing in emberassment.

"I..uhh... i just... wanted...to look..for.. some food, Ya food i thought yous guy would be hungry." He said lauphing nervousely.

"Ok." I said giggling.

It was still dark out. I walk over to Lilith then sit down. Impmon was going to climb the tree again untill i stopped him.

"Hey Imp why dont you just sit down here with me and Lilith." I said.  
>"Uhhhhhh.. ." He said.<p>

He came and sat next to me. I slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey are you going to sleep all day?" Asked Koji.<p>

I wake up. I yawn a little then rub the sleep from my eyes. I gently wake up Impmon and Lilith.

"Sydney...?" Asked Lilith.  
>"Ya morning." I said.<p>

Lilith gave off a tired yawn and was still half a sleep. I pick her up she fell back a sleep in my arms.

"Are we leaving already?" Asked Impmon.  
>"Ya." I said.<p>

Just as we stood up i heard voices. Looking behind me i see two of the kids from before. It was the girl and the largeboy. They were followed by the two digimon. I noticed that goggles and the little boy weren't with them.

"That is one humongous tree!" Said the girl.  
>"So... then this must be the forest terminal... right?" He asked.<br>"This is Breezy Village" Said the white digimon.  
>"It's called the what now?" Asked the girl.<br>"Welcome tourists." Said Koji.

After hearing his statment i had trouble trying to supress my lauphter.  
>Koji turns towards them.<p>

"So this isn't it." Asked Koji.  
>"Your right it's not." Said the white digimon.<br>"Hey Koji, whats up?" Asked the girl.

Koji jumped down from the platform we were on. I followed after him, along with Impmon. After landing on the ground we started heading off.

"Where are you going?" Asked the girl.  
>"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking." He snapped.<p>

He continued walking into the forest.

"Oh, you're so anti-social." She called after him.

I walk right past them.

"Sorry about him." I said.

Me and Impmon run to catch up with him.

"He reminds me of white chocolate, it may look good, but no taste." Said the boy.  
>"I wonder who that girl was?" Asked the girl.<p>

* * *

><p>After that i couldent hear them anymore. Koji was really pissed off once we left, im guessing he heard what they said. We walked in silence for what seemed like hours. Then we heard some talking comming from a little ways ahead. Hidding behind some trees we saw what looked like mushrooms there were three of them and they weren't very happy.<p>

"HA, so strangers are in the village huh, that's trouble." Said one of the Mushrooms (1).

I kneel close to Impmon.

"Impmon who are they?" I asked.  
>"Their the Mushroomon brothers." He said.<p>

"They're human children too." Said the other Mushroomon (2).  
>"Ahh, you think those whinny wall flowers called them in to come and help?" Asked the last Mushroomon (3).<br>"Who cares, no one can stop us Mushroomon brother's." Said Mushroomon (2).  
>"We'll get them." Said the Mushrooms (1).<p>

I could tell Koji was getting even more pissed. I place my hand on his sholder, he slightly flinched.

"Koji you need to calm down." I wispered.

Koji didnt listen to me at all. He turned around as soon as the Mushroomon left.

"Stay here." He said.  
>"What why?" I asked.<p>

He didn't awnser me he just ran back to Brezzy Village. Lilith who was now awake looked up at me.

"What do we do Sid?" She asked.  
>"Well like hell im staying here." I said.<p>

I started running back to the village. Impmon was following after us.  
>When we got there i saw the Mushroomon battling a fairy like digimon. They all got together and digivolved.<p>

"Wow what just happened?" I asked.  
>"They digivolved into Woodmon." Said Lilith.<p>

Impmon just caught up to us, he took a look at what was going on.

"That walking piece of driftwood dosen't look so strong." He said.  
>"Impmon." I said.<p>

Woodmon attacked the fairy.

"Looks like that girl found her spirit." I said.  
>"Ya... I think thats Kazemon of the wind." Said Lilith.<br>"Hey cut it out!" Yelled Koji.

I turn to see him a little ways away from us.  
>Woodmon hit Kazemon and she de-digivloved back to her human form.<p>

"Hey you can't do that to my friend." Yelled the boy.  
>He went after Woodmon with a shovel.<p>

"Is that boy trying to get himself killed?" I asked.

Impmon rushes down into the field.

"INFERNAL FUNNEL." He yelled.  
>"Impmon!" I said.<p>

A giant fireball came out of the ground and hit Woodmon.

"Was that suposta hurt." Said Woodmon in a mocking tone.  
>"What are you doing!" Yelled Koji.<p>

He was looking right at me, but i ignore him.  
>Me and Lilith go down into the clearing, as Woodmon hits Impmon.<p>

"Impmon!" I said.

I run up to him.

"Imp you ok?" I asked.  
>"Never better." He said.<p>

I look at Woodmon.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." I said.

With my D-tecter in hand.

"Excacute... Spirit evolution." I yell.

My body was surrounded in fractal code and once it was gone.

"Hazukimon."

"Hey Bokomon who is that?" Asked the girl.  
>"That is Hazukimon the gardian warrior of the moon." He said.<br>"Beautiful." Said the girl.  
>"Aww she has a spirit too." Whined the large boy.<p>

"What are you waiting for Koji?" I ask.

I look back at Woodmon then summon my axe. I smile.

"GO SID." Cheered Lilith.

In a split second i was gone, and ended up right behind Woodmon.

"Gale Axe." I called swining at him.

"Ughhh." He screamed.

Koji used his "Howling Laser' And finished off Woodmon.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil, shadow creature be purified by the light" Said Koji.  
>"Farewell Woodmon for good, fractal code digitize." He said scaning Woodmon.<p>

The Mushroomon fell on the ground. They slowly picked themselves up.

"Hey what happened to us?" Asked Mushroomon (2).  
>"Where are we?" Asked Mushroomon (1).<br>"Were we in a bad dream?" Asked Mushroomon (3).

All three of them were pretty confused. Me and Koji both go back to our human selfs.

"Oh Koji." Said the girl.  
>"Is that all there is to it, that's it." Said the boy.<p>

I giggle i went over to Impmon and picked him up placing him on my back. I looked over at Koji he was on the ground panting. His D-tecter went off, pressing a button.

"Fractal code rendered." It said.  
>"Breezy village's fractal code is returning." Said the white digimon happily.<p>

The fractal code made Brezzy village look so beautiful. All the plants came back to life, flowers trees it was amazing. The Mushroomon were talking with the Floramon, they were all happy.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." Said the girl.

The girl offer her hand to help him up but refussed it.

"You know Koji you could try being friendly! I don't get him. Why do I try to like a guy who acts like that." She said.

I giggled at her comment I saw Koji head off.

"Well time to go." I said.

Lilith was in the bag her village gave me, while i carried Impmon on my shoulders.

"Who is that?" Asked the Boy.  
>"Hey wait a sec." Called the girl, but i couldn't hear her.<p>

I caught up to Koji.

"Why didn't you stay put?" He asked.

I could tell he was annoyed.

"Cause i didn't have to." I said.

We walked in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: Well aren't you a nice guy Koji.<strong>

**Sydney: You do know he's not here right?**

**Moon: Ya. **

**Sydney: *Sigh* Lilith can you wrap up story?**

**Lilith: Sure. Moon dose not own digimon and wants you all to stay tuened for the next chapter.**

**Moon: BYE.**


	5. the evil warrior of earth Grumblemon?

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

**YES THE 5TH CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>(Sydney's P.O.V.)<p>

"YOU WANT ME TO CLIMB WHAT!" I yelled outragesously.  
>"Stop scwaking and start climbing." Said Koji.<br>I huffed as i started to climb. We came across this mountine and Koji -the oh so fearless leader- wants us to climb this thing. I place Lilith in my bag and start climbing making sure i dont hit the bag agenst the cliff. I went first followed by Impmon then Koji. I look down from were i was, i look at Koji . Well more like glared at him.  
>"Koji if i fall then so help me im going to kill you." I said.<br>"If you fall then i'll catch you." He said.  
>"Whatever." I mumbled slightly blushing.<br>I continued to climb, when.

"HELP"

"What was that?" I asked.

"PLEASE HELP US"

"SOMEONE FREE US"

We all heard so many noises. Looking around i saw a cave.  
>"Hey Koji." I said.<br>He looked up at me as i point to the cave. We both nod our heads and continue to climb but in the direction of the cave. I reach the entrence to the cave. I pull myself up. As soon as im up on the leadge i sigh in relife.  
>"Thanks god." I said.<br>I look down to see that Impmon was almost up to were i was and Koji was just a little ways off. I stand up and back up a bit so they could get up.  
>"Lilith you ok?" I ask.<br>"Yep." She said.

A red hand grabed the edge. I walk of and offer my hand to Impmon. He grabs my hand and i pull him up.  
>"Man i never want to do that again." He said.<br>"Same here." I said.  
>Koji pulled himself up and we all walked into the cave.<br>"Hello?" Koji said into the cave.

"Hero's"

"Please, you must release us"

"Shh, you'll scare them away"

"Don't be so pushy"

I saw snail like digimon they were all arguing but for some reason they were trapped in a case and it was locked. Koji went over to the lock and tryed to get it off but was having trouble. I looked around and saw a rock. I pick it up.  
>"Koji try this instead." I said.<br>I gave him the rock and he was going to try breaking the lock again when the snail digimon strated yelling and panicing. They were all talking at once i couldn't make out what they were saying. Just then i felt something grab my waist then threw me, Koji, and Impmon off the cliff.

"SID!" Yelled Impmon.  
>He tryed to get to me, but he was to far away. I close my eyes, then i felt arms wrap around me. I look to see Koji. He pulled my head into his cheast just before we made impact. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me, i blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Impmon clam down Sid's going to be ok." Said Lilith.<br>"I wont calm down till i know shes ok." He said.  
>"Man your as stubborn as a Bullmon." She said.<br>"What was that." He said.  
>I heard all their fightting and it woke me up. Looking around i saw the place we were in i noticed that all the furniture was all on the walls.<br>"Huh?" I look out the door and see Impmon and Lilith fightting. I couldn't see Koji. When i sat up, it caused Lilith to notice me.  
>"Sydney!" She said.<br>She runs up to me and takles me.  
>"Your alright thank goodness." She said.<br>I stroke her head sofftly. I look up to see Impmon run in.  
>"Sorry to worry you two." I said.<br>I stand up and we leave the room.

We all walk to the next room. I saw Koji swinging a stick around.  
>"Hey Koji what you doing?" I ask.<br>He looks over but gose back to what he was doing. I huff walk over then sit down leaning agenst then wall.  
>"You feeling better?" Asked Koji.<br>"Uh...yea." I said a little shocked.  
>He was still looking at the door.<br>"Koji were are we?" I ask.  
>"We'er in the KaratsukiNumemon's house" He said.<br>"Let me guess there homes are on the side of the mountine we were climbing." I said.  
>"Yep." Said Impmon.<p>

We heard some noise comming from outside Koji was right infront of me and so was Impmon. Both of them getting ready to attack who ever came through the door. Two hands were on the door and someone was pulling themselves up.

"Yesa." Said a fimillier goggle wearing kid.  
>Koji amlost hit him with his stick and i stopped Impmon from flaming him. Goggles looks at Koji.<br>"Huh your here?" Said goggles.  
>"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Asked Koji in a what the hell way.<br>I just watch as the rest of the kids pull themselves on top of goggles. They looked at Koji in shock. They couldnt see me or the two digimon.

"Koji!" Said the Jumpsuite boy.  
>"Yeah, none of us could find any food either" Said goggles who was giving off a goofy grin.<br>"Hey, don't lump me in with you guys" Said Koji offencivly.

Koji looked over to the KaratsukiNumemon, They were snail like digimon just like the ones we saw in the cave.  
>"These kids aren't going to be able to help you out at all." He told them.<br>Goggles looked really pissed at him saying that.  
>"I'll help you right up side the head" Goggles yelled.<br>Me, Lilith and Impmon started snickering at there little fight.

"Well, at least give us a chance" Said the little boy.  
>"Thanks, but no thanks, I mean look at you, the only thing you guys'll do is get in our way, can I help it if your not up to our level?" Said Koji.<br>"Watch it stick boy, or I'll..." Said goggles.  
>"Gentlemen, please, my thanks to all of you for coming to help, and now its time to eat." Said a KaratsukiNumemon that had a mustach.<br>"All right, time to chow down!" Said goggles and the group behind him.  
>They lost their balance from were they were. They landed on top of each other in a big pile. Koji got out of the way while me, Lilith and Impmon were to far away from them to land on. After they fell me, Lilith and Impmon started lauphing our heads off. The group looks at us.<p>

"Hey your that girl from before." Said the girl.  
>"Who are those digimon with her?" Asked the jumpsuite boy.<p>

"Ahh those are Impmon and ShadowSalamon." Said Bokomon.  
>He pulled out a book from out of no were.<p>

**"ShadowSalamon are dog like digimon but are a lot more mischievous the reagular Salamon. You can tell them appart by the colour of their fur."** Said Bokomon.  
><strong>"ShadowSalamon strangly also have a holy ring around their necks just like thier counterparts even though they are virus types."<strong> He continued.  
><strong>"You dont want to get this one mad or you'll have to deal with her 'Dark Shot' and 'Evil Hand' attacks."<strong> He finished.

**"Impmon are just a mischievous as ShadowSalamon, Impmon are proud and very competitive. He dosent look up to strong digimon but instead looks down on them."** He said.  
><strong>"Even thought he's like that he cant stand being alone."<strong> He said.  
><strong>"His attacks 'Dark Fire' or as he likes to call it 'Bada-boom' and 'Infernal Funnel' are something not to lauph about."<strong> He said.

"Hey watch it gnome." Said Impmon.  
>"Impmon dont go picking fights." I said.<br>"Sorry about him." I said with a little smile.  
>"Ok then so whats your name?" Asked goggles who still had a little blush.<br>"Im Sydney Sayoki." I said with a little wave.  
>I point to Lilith and Impmon.<br>"And that Impmon and Lilith." I said.  
>"So what are your names?" I ask.<br>"Im Takuya." Said goggles.  
>"Im Tommy." Said the little boy.<br>"Thats Bokomon and Neemon." Said Tommy pointing to them.  
>"Im Zoey nice to met you." She said.<br>"And im JP." He said extending his hand out to help me up.  
>Impmon glared at him then shot a fire ball at him.<br>"Ouch." He said stumbling back.  
>Impmon glared very dangrously at Jp.<br>"IMPMON!" I said rushing over to Jp.  
>"Sorry about him, he's a little... over protective." I said tendnig to the little burn on his hand.<br>"I..its ok." Said JP with a little blush.  
>"Impmon you better apoligize for that." I said glaring.<br>He looked away then left the room.

* * *

><p>The KaratsukiNumemon gave us all some food. It was all in a pile one the floor. We each grabbed some. Our little group sat away from Takuya and the others. Impmon hands me a cabbiage. I take it.<br>"Thank you." I said my eyes lighting up.  
>"Oishi." I said with delight.<br>"It tastes like a hamburger." I said lauphing.  
>"S...so you like it?" Asked Impmon a little red.<br>"Yes thank you." I said.  
>Impmon smiles nervously. Lilith looks at Impmon then smiles.<br>"Looks like Impmon really likes you." She said.

I heard Takuya talking to the KaratsukiNumemon.  
>"How'd they get here, anyway?" He asked.<br>"Oh, they fell from the sky" He said.  
>"They did what?" Takuya said in shock.<br>"They fell" He repeated.

* * *

><p>Later on after eatting we went to think up a plan on how to save the KaratsukiNumemon's women. From what i heard they were captured by a digimon named Grumblemon. I was sitting next to Zoey.<p>

I toned out on the plan as i noticed Impmon getting himself into trouble again.  
>"Dont worry, Have no fear leave everything to us, Legendary warriors." Said JP.<br>KaratsukiNumemon freaked out a little bit once he said that.  
>"You mean all of you are leagendary warriors?" Asked the mustach KaratsukiNumemon.<br>"Well everyone but her." Said Koji pointing to me.  
>"HEY! IM A GARDIAN WARRIOR THANK YOU." I snapped.<br>"Ya in the fleash." Said Takuya.  
>We all look at them.<p>

"Hey whats got them so worked up?" Asked Tommy.  
>"Belive me i'd have trouble beliving your leandary warriors to." Said Bokomon.<br>Lilith let out a yawn. She walks up and lays down on my lap. I start to pet her soft fur.  
>"I bet there in aw of us." Said JP.<p>

The KaratsukiNumemon come back to us they looked a little paniced.  
>"Um its time to go to bed." he said.<br>"And i say its time for us to reascue the girls." Said Takuya.  
>"Ahhh no no gets some rest first, then you can tackle the job in the morning." He said.<br>"Somethings not right here." I thought.  
>"Huh...uh ok." Said Takuya.<br>"Now off to bed with you." Said the KaratsukiNumemon.

The KaratsukiNumemon showed us to our rooms but because the beds were on the walls(To us) we slept on the floor in a make shift bed. I couldn't fall asleep. Something was up with those KaratsukiNumemon. I turn over lightly and wake up Lilith and Impmon.

"Huh Sydney what is it?" Asked Lilith sleeply.  
>"I need you two to go hide somewere." I said quitely.<br>"Why?" Asked Impmon.  
>We were talking so quite the others couldnt possibly hear us.<p>

"Something strange is going on with thoses KaratsukiNumemon." I said.  
>They both look at me.<br>"If something happends your going to be our back up ok?" I said.  
>"Ok." Said Impmon.<br>The both of them get up and hid in a closet. As i tried to go back to sleep i heard Takuya and Koji talking. I turn over so im now facing Koji's direction.  
>My eyes were closed. Soon i driffted off to sleep, but it was a light sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Later i heard some shuffling. I open one of my eyes to see blurry shapes.<br>"Mmmmm... whats going on?" I ask tiredly.  
>The blurry figures looked paniced i couldnt make out there forms. I felt one of them grab me and tie ropes around me. Finally realizing what was going on i tried to wake up the others. The figuers dragged me away from them and covered my mouth. I saw them tie up the others and then dragged us to the trailmon tracks. Lowering us down one at a time. They started with me first. they fasend my rope to the track. I managed to get the cloth off my mouth just as they finished getting the others tied.<p>

"Hey everyone wake up." I said.

No one stired. I sighed inhaeld some air.

"WAKE UP." I yelled.

Everyone finally woke up and then started to painic.

"What are you doing!" Koji yelled up to the KaratsukiNumemon.  
>"We'll give you back to your partner, in exchange for our women." Said the KaratsukiNumemon with the mustach.<br>"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
>"You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here!" Takuya yelled.<br>"I think it is you, who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers, when your really legendary warriors." He said to Takuya.  
>"I don't understand, whats wrong with that!" Asked Zoey in a whinny voice.<br>"The time for your games and lies is over, soon you'll be back with your ally." Said the KaratsukiNumemon.  
>"Ally, what are you talking about!" Yelled Koji who was clearly pissed off.<br>"Don't play dumb, we know your in league with Grumblemon." Said the KaratsukiNumemon.

Out of the corrner of my eye i saw Lilith and Impmon hidding behind some rocks. I look to them an start telling them a plan. Hopping they could read lips.

_(So basicly whats happening is there talking without using thier voices)_  
><em>"Impmon i need you to do something for me." I worded.<em>  
><em>"What is it?" He asked.<em>  
><em>"When the time is right burn my rope so i can spirit evolve." I said.<em>  
><em>"Ok." He said.<em>  
><em>"When i say "now", then burn it ok?" I asked.<em>  
><em>He noded his head.<em>  
><em>(No longer lip reading)<em>

I turn my head back as i saw something come out of the mountin. It looked like a troll.  
>"Me fractal code, or bad things be happen." He said in very bad grammer.<br>"Oh yeah, says who?" Yelled Takuya.  
>"<em>Great is that idot TRYING to kill us?<em>" I thought.  
>"Be me, and you say me too, once you know who I am, you call me Grumblemon." Said the troll.<p>

"Look at that symbol." Said Zoey.  
>"He's a legendary warrior." Said Takuya.<br>"Give fractal code, or else, you no wanna see what or else see." Said Grumblemon to the KaratsukiNumemon.  
>"I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors." Said Bokomon.<br>"Why human yo-yo's?" Asked Grumblemon.  
>"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now." Said the KaratsukiNumemon.<br>I look up to see them pull knives to the ropes.

"Those knives are a little close there." Said JP.  
>Everyone but me and Koji had started panicing.<br>"What so, me no care what happen to weak human things." Said Grumblemon rubbing his nose.  
>The KaratsukiNumemon cut a little of our ropes.<br>"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them, but they're legendary warriors too." Said the KaratsukiNumemon in suprise.  
>"Huh, this weakling be legendary warriors?" Asked Grumblemon. He started to smile.<br>"Me think somebody got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have." He said pulling out a hammer.  
>"Now me put my hands on you and take them right back." He said.<p>

"Wait, what's going on here, you mean you aren't allies?" Asked the KaratsukiNumemon.  
>"That's what we've been trying to tell you." Yelled Tommy.<p>

Grumblemon swung his hammer into the mountin. It caused the KaratsukiNumemon to drop the knives.

"NOW." I yelled.  
>Everyone looked at me.<br>"Bada-boom!"  
>A fire ball shot towards me burning my ropes. I soon start to fall.<p>

"Oh no!" Said Takuya.  
>I start smiling. I fall as the ropes come off. I take my D-tector out of my pocket.<p>

"Excacute... Spirit evolution." I yell.  
>I was wraped in data streams and as soon as they left.<br>"HAZUKIMON." I yell.

I grab onto one of the buildings griping it i shot myself up. Landing on the railway the KaratsukiNumemon were on.  
>"You found your spirit!" Said Takuya.<br>"Oh no i had my spirit for a while now." I said.  
>"Call me Hazukimon." I said.<p>

Koji was gone battling Grumblemon as Lobomon.  
>"When did he?" I started.<p>

I sigh and shake my head. I jump into the building after the two. I hit Grumblemon with the hilt of my axe.  
>Koji had been knocked through the floor and was now gripping onto the edge. I put my hand out to him.<br>He looked away. And i was starting to get pissed off. Goggles and his group digivolved to and was now holding back Grumblemon.

"Damn it Koji give me your hand." I snapped.  
>He grabbed my hand and i pulled him up.<br>A bear and Kazemon came into help us. The bear was named Kumamon.  
>"Thanks." Said Koji.<p>

Koji looked at Kazemon and Kumamon.  
>"Ok guys, here's the plan, while were fighting Grumblemon, you free the captives and get all the KaratsukiNumemon some place safe, you got it?" He said. "You bet" Said Kumamon.<br>He and Kazemon left to the cave.  
>Koji looks at me. We both nod our heads and jump out of the house to see two other digimon named Agunimon and Bettlemon.<p>

"Weres Grumblemon?" Asked Koji.  
>"We don't know where he is." He said.<br>"What! how can you lose a troll." I said.

Grumblemon came out of the mountin, Koji tryed to shoot at him but stopped when Agunimon got in the way.  
>"You trying to get shot?" Snapped Koji.<br>"_Great he's getting more pissed._" I thought.  
>"You go way now." Said Grumblemon.<br>"You should have just let us handle it." Said Koji pissed off.

He hit Agunimon with his hammer causing him to fall. Luckly he grabbed a latter, but no sooner he grabed it Grumblemon started using him as a target.  
>Koji tryed to hit him again with his laser but once again Agunimon was in the way.<br>"Get out of the way." Said Koji.  
>Bettlemon dives down and grabs Agunimon out of the way giving Koji a clear shot. Grumblemon saw and dove straight back into the mountin side.<p>

"Now where are you?" Said Koji.  
>"You want guess?" Said Grumblemon.<br>"Lobomon behind you." I said but was to late.  
>Grumblemon hit Koji off the building, leaving me and him alone.<p>

"My turn to play." I said.  
>"GALE AXE." I yell.<br>I hit him into the wall right beside to boys.  
>"Hazukimon you alright?" Asked Agunimon.<br>"Of course i am." I said.

I use my ears to listen if he was comming all i heard was the rain.  
>"Why you stronger then other humans, me no like you." Said Grumblemon who was now behind me.<br>"Please tell me you did not just ask that." I said looking at him as if he was really stupid.  
>He didnt get the hint.<br>"Its night time, im the warrior of the moon. Ringing a bell here." I said.  
>after he finally got it and we resumed our battle. I hit him with my axe and the he dug himself a hole in the mountine. I heard some cheering, look up i saw that the captives were free. I saw lightning from the cornner of my eye. I looked and see Bettlemon hitting the mountin with his 'Thunder Fist'. The vibration caused a mudrock slide and all the dibre feel on Grumblemon. I look around then hop down to a cliff were both Impmon and Lilith were.  
>I look at the mountin to see the fractel code showing.<p>

"Hey look its the fractel code." Said Bettlemon.

I just shook my head.

"Hey you two ok?" I ask.  
>"Of course we are." Said Impmon.<br>"Dont be that way." Said Lilith.  
>"Oh no Grumblemon!" Said Kazemon.<p>

I look up to see Grumblemons head poking out of the muntine right next to the fractal code.

"Oh..hoho look like i find what i want anyway." he said.  
>he jumps onto a ledge an pulls something out of his jacket.<br>"And thank you, i never find with out you." He said.  
>"And now get rid you." He said lauphing.<p>

He pulls out something with a big nose it was pretty small so i couldn't make out the features.

"Excacute... Beast Spirit Evolution." He said.

The next thing i know i see this big monster in Grumblemon's place.

"Gigasmon." He said.  
>"W...what the?" I stuttured.<br>"Oh no... i hope thats not what i think it is." Said Lilith.  
>"Lilith you know what that thing is?" I asked.<br>"Yes i heard about it, but i never thought it was true." She said.

Gigasmon was attacking the others. Koji, and Agunimon were hanging off of Kumamon who saved them with his Frozen Tundra. Kazemon and Bettlemon were catching the white and yellow digimon.

"Actually tell me later." I said.  
>I jump up and slam the hilt of my axe on his head.<br>"SID no dont! he's to strong for you." Cried Lilith.

"Gale Axe." I yell swinging my axe.  
>Gigasmon grabs my axe and slams me into the mountin hard. I let go of my axe and land shakenly on my feet.<br>"Dont think thats the only trick i got." I said.  
>"Moonlight Lasso." I yell.<br>Strings of white light shoot out of my hands and wrap themselves around Gigasmon.

"Go Hazukimon!" Yelled Kazemon.  
>"Good thing i was holding back a little saving all that energy." I said to myself.<br>"Creasent Cutter." I yell.  
>While Gigasmon was trying to break the lasso i shot a powerful beam of pure moonlight at him. The attack hit but i couldn't see anything.<p>

"Did it work?" I asked.  
>"Nice try dorkus." He said.<br>I turn around to see Gigasmon behind me.  
>"Quagmire Twister." He said.<br>His attack hit me right in the stomach causing me to de-digivlove. I start falling.

"What happend?" Asked Bettlemon.  
>The smoke clears and only Gigasmon was standing there.<p>

"Me now stronger hahaha." He said.  
>"Oh no Sid." Cried Lilith.<br>She got everyones attention. They all saw me on the side of the Karasukinumemon's house and was back in my human form.

"Get up, come on get up." She pleaded.  
>Impmon just stood there clenching his fists.<br>"Yous going to pay for hurtn Sydney." He said.

Impmon was going to throw a fire ball at him but, Gigasmon had taken the mountines fractale code, and we were all starting to fall. Koji, Agunimon and Kumamon fell together, while Kazemon, Bettlemon, and the two digimon they were holding fell another, that just left me Imp and Lilith. We fell straight down. We failed.

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: DAMN YOU GRUMBLEMON!<strong>

**Sydney: Calm down gezz your worse then Impmon.**

**Moon & Impmon: AM NOT!**

**Lilith: Such short attention spans.**

**Sydney: Anyway that's it for this chapter, we hpe you enjoyed.**

**Moon: BYE BYE!**


	6. Village of eternal night and Devidramon?

**DIGIMON FRONTIER**

* * *

><p>(Sydney's P.O.V.)<p>

We just kept falling for who know's how long. After we lost to Gigasmon we had all gotten separated. I could hear Lilith's crys and Impmon im not to sure. I couldn't tell cause i passed out.

* * *

><p>I felt like i was floting in darkness. I was just floating there. I look around and saw nothing but darkness.<br>"Hello, Impmon... Lilith...Anyone?" I called.  
>"S...y...n...y... y...d..." Said ?.<br>I could hear a voice but i couldn't make it out.  
>"Sy...dn...ey S...ydn...ey..." Said ?.<br>The voice just kept repeating the same thing over and over again i think it was saying my name?  
>"Hello who are you?" I asked.<br>"He...p...i.t... t...o d...ar... K...i... ...ne...fi...d h..el...p... e... S...yd...ne...y." It said.  
>After that everything went quite.<br>"Wait come back." I said.  
>Soon everything was consumed by a bright light.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey i think shes waking up." Said an unfimilliar voice.<br>I slowly open my tired eyes, to see a digimon which looked like a rabbit with boxing gloves.  
>"Were..." I started but was cut off when Impmon came charging through the door.<br>He rushed up to me.  
>"SYDNEY yous ok!" He asked.<br>"Ya... just tired." I said.  
>"Impmon let the poor girl sleep." Said the rabbit.<br>"But Lekismon..." He said.  
>"No buts." She said sternly.<p>

Impmon left the room complaning under his breath.  
>"Go back to sleep." She said gentaly.<br>I close my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up (Again) and was no longer tired. I try and sit up but a pain shot through my back. I look to see that my arm and waist were bandaged up. My bag was right next to me and was open. The rabbit digimon walks into the room i think her name was Lekismon.<p>

"Oh i see your awake." She said.  
>She walks over to my bed.<br>"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
>"Like someone used me as there personal punching bag." I said.<br>Lekismon chuckles a little at my statement.  
>"Were am i?" I ask.<br>"Your in the village of eternal night." She said.  
>"Were are Impmon and Lilith?" I ask.<br>"Your friends are outside. Your imp friend is quite stubborn." She said.  
>"He's a little over protective is more like it." I said with a smile.<br>"Would you like me to get them for you?" She asked.  
>"If its not to much to ask." I replied.<br>"I'll be right back." She said.

Lekismon left the room. While she was gone i tryed to sit up again but the pain comming from my back was too much. I winced and just layed there untill i could hear the pounding foot steps from Impmon. He bursts throught the door Lilith was right at his heels.

"Sid your alright." She said.  
>"Yep sorry i keep worring you two so much." I said sheeplishy.<br>"Can you sit up at all?" Asked Lekismon.  
>"No it hurts to much to move." I said.<p>

Lilith moved closer to me and rubbed her head agenst my cheek.  
>Impmon on the other hand was seething with anger, if he got any mader his whole body would change from purple to red.<p>

"Next time i see that troll i'll kill him." He said darkly.  
>"Im with you on that Imp." Said Lilith.<br>"Guys." I said.  
>"Here let me help up sit up." Said Lekismon.<p>

After helping me sit up. Leskimon checked my back.

"You must be hungry." She said.  
>"Grr..." The nosie had come from my stomach. My cheeks go red with embarassment.<br>Leskimon lauphs and leaves to go and get some food.

"So how did we get here?" I ask.  
>Lilith looks down at the ground.<br>"Well after Gigasmon took the mountines fractal code we fell straight down." She said.  
>"We landed right in the forest outside of the village." She said.<br>"Ok." I said.  
>"You see Leskimon was a good friend of ours so she helped us out." She finished.<br>"Ok so.. Lilith what do you know about what happened with Grumblemon?" I asked.  
>"Grumblemon found whats called a beast spirit." She said.<br>"But aren't those tings a myth?" Asked Impmon.  
>"That's what i thought." She said.<br>"So what are beast spirits?" I asked.  
>"Well they say that after the legendary warriors and gardians defeated Lucemon all those years ago." She started.<br>"The warriors split themselves into two diffrent forms." She said.  
>"Those are the human and beast spirits." Finished Impmon.<br>"So what your saying is i have to find a beast spirit?" I asked.  
>"To beat Gigasmon...yes." Said Lilith.<p>

A smile forms on my face.

"Well as soon as im not in so much pain to move lets start looking." I said.  
>"But Sydney you have to be careful when geting your beast spirit." Said Lilith.<br>"Yea from what i heared it's hard as hell to controle them." Said Impmon.  
>"But thats just a chance were going to have to risk." I said.<p>

Lekismon walks back into the room with some berrys, and hands them to me.

"Eat these they should help you heal a bit faster." She said.  
>"Thank you." I said.<p>

I took a little bit out of the berry, and to be honest it took all my might to force myself to eat those things. They were HORRIBLE.

* * *

><p>(LATER THAT NIGHT)<br>(Normal P.O.V.)

"She has the spirit of the moon." Said ?.  
>"Well what are we waiting for lets get it?" Said ?.<br>"No not yet." Said ?.  
>"I cant belive our queen has come back." Said ?.<br>"But how can we be sure if she is the one?" Asked ?.  
>"We test her... right Lekismon?" Asked ?.<br>"As soon as she is ready Lillymon." Said Lekismon.  
>"Well we cant wait to long." Said ?.<br>"For once your right Demidevimon." Said ?.  
>"HEY!" He said.<br>"If we wait to long Cherubimon would-" Said ?.  
>"Dont think like that Dokugumon." Said Lillymon.<br>"Lillymon you of all people would want to get Cherubimon after what he did why are you hesitating?" Asked Dokugumon.  
>"I know but if we rush it could spell disaster for all of us." She said.<br>"Im sure he would say the same thing too." She said sadly.  
>"Lillymon... Cyberdramon did what he thought was best." Lekismon said while putting her hand on Lillymon's sholder.<br>"I...i know that is why we must wait." She said.

* * *

><p>(IN THE MORNING)<br>(Sydney's P.O.V.)

I open my eyes and sit up. Suprizingly i wasnt in pain at all. I look at my back to see the bandages were gone and my back was all better.

"_Wow those berrys work fast! even if they were horrible._" I thought.

Lilith and Impmon were gone.

"Now were did those two go?" I asked no one i piticular.

I stand up a little wobbly. After straightining myself out i heard a roar from outside. Worried i run outside, and see a black dragon with four blood red eyes, this dragon was attacking the village.  
>On his arm was a fimillar looking red bandana.<p>

"I...Impmon!" I stuttered.

He ignored me and continued to attacking the village.

"Impmon stop!" I cried.  
>"SYDNEY!" Yelled ?.<p>

I turn around to see a black cat with purple strips run up to me. She tackles me out of the way cause Impmon had sent an attack in my direction.

"Sid are you ok?" Asked ?.  
>"L..Lilith that you?" I asked.<br>"Yes... while you were asleep me and Imp wanted to get stronger so we could protect you in battle instead of sitting on the side lines." She said.  
>"We both digivolved i like this form alot more im called ShadowGatomon but still like the name Lilith." She said.<br>"A..and Impmon?" I asked worriedly.  
>"He became Devidramon but he lost control." She said sadly.<p>

I look up at Devidramon with sad eyes.

"Imp..." I said.  
>I stand up and take out my D-tector.<br>"Sid dont your still recovering." Said Lilith.  
>"But its the only way to stop Imp." I said.<br>I look at Lilith.  
>"Will you help me?" I asked.<br>She looked at me with yellow eyes.  
>"Yes i'll help you then we can get our friend back." She said.<br>I smile at her.  
>"Lets go." I said.<p>

"Excacute... Spirit evolution... Hazukimon." I yell.

"Lets go Lilith." I said.  
>She nods her head then we charge into battle.<p>

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V.)<p>

"Hey look!" Said Demidevimon.  
>Lillymon, Dokugumon, and Lekismon all turn around to see Devidramon distroying the village.<br>"Looks like the imp couldnt handle digivolving yet." Said Dokugumon.  
>"And yet the Kitty could." Said Demidevimon.<p>

"Excacute... Spirit evolution... Hazukimon." Yelled ?.  
>"Lets go Lilith." Said Hazukimon.<p>

"Look its the Gardian Warrior of the moon Hazukimon!" Said Lillymon.  
>"So the girl really is the one." Said Lekismon.<br>"Well what are we waiting for lets help." Said Dokugumon.  
>"No this is their fight." Said Lekismon.<br>Leskimon turns and leaves.  
>"Where are you going?" Asked Demidevimon.<br>"The temple." She said and left.  
>"Lekismon..." Said Lillymon.<p>

* * *

><p>(Sydney's P.O.V.)<p>

"Moonlight Lasso." I yelled.  
>The Lasso gose and ties up Devidramon.<br>"Impmon i know your in there come on." I yelled.  
>"Imp wake up its us." Yelled Lilith.<br>"Dark Claw." Yelled Devidramon.  
>He swips away my attack.<br>"Lightning Paw." Yelled Lilith.  
>She jumped up and took a swip at his face.<p>

"Lilith what are his week points?" I ask.  
>"My best bet would be either his eyes, wings, or tail." She said.<br>"Ok i'll go for the wings and tail you go for the eyes." I said.  
>"Right." She said.<p>

"Lightening Paw." "Gale Axe."

"We have been at this for hours Sid and its not working." Said Lilith.  
>"I know, who knew the little guy was so strong." I said.<br>"Sid what do we do?" Asked Lilith.  
>"Im not sure, we just keep fightting we will save our friend." I said.<p>

"Moonlight Lasso"  
>"Dark Claw"<p>

"Sid no matter how many times you do that he'll keep cutting through it." Said Lilith.  
>"Lilith think positive if we dont then will never help imp." I said.<br>"R...right." She said.  
>"You have to belive Lilith were not done yet." I said.<br>"IMPMON WAKE UP!" I yelled.

Devidramon just swiped his claw at me.  
>I back flip out of the way.<p>

"Impmon you wanted to be strong to proctect us right..." I said.

I look up at Devidramon with a hard look in my eyes.

"Anwser me this Impmon how can you proctect us if you have no control!" I yell.

That seemed to stop him right in his tracks. He just stears at me. He red eyes no longer glowing.

"S...Sid?" He asked.  
>"Yes thats right." I said.<br>"You remeber us Imp?" Asked Lilith.  
>"Sydney...Lilith..." He mummbled.<p>

Devidramon looks around at the burnt village. He looks down at us.

"D...did... i?" He trailed off.  
>"Its ok Imp." I said.<p>

Devidramon was wrapped in a cacoon of fractle code. Once the cacoon vanished Impmon just stood there with his head bowed.  
>Me and Lilith walk up to him.<p>

"Impmon." I said.  
>"This is all my falut." He said.<p>

He turns around then runs off.

"Impmon!" Yelled Lilith.

She was going to chase but i stopped her by placing my hand on her sholder.  
>Lilith looks up at me. I give her a sad smile. I turns back into my human self.<p>

"Let him go Lilith he needs to be alone for a while." I said stearing off to were he ran.  
>"Ok." She said with her head down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moon: Poor Impmon.<strong>

**Impmon: Moon why make me go out of control and not the cat?**

**Lilith: HEY!**

**Moon: He he... i kind of saw you as Beelzemon from digimon tamers...**

**Impmon: I AIN'T A POWER HUNGRY CYCOPATH !**

**Lilith: But with that kind of attitude you kinda are.**

**Impmon: Shut it kitty.**

**Moon: Anyway see you guys in the next chapter and btw the next one is split into 3 parts.**

**Sydney: Joy.**


	7. AN

**Authors note**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone~ Moon here I'm SO SORRY for not posting like anything since ever<br>**

** but I've unfortunately hit a spot where I just didn't like what I was writing at all.**

**I lost interest in soooooooo many of my stories and decide to drop them.**

**All of my story's save for my one-shot have been officially discontinued. **

**But don not fret!**

** I may come back and re-write them in the future **

**Hopefully with a better plot, less OOC's and no MARY SUES!**

**Re-reading my stories have shown me that many of my characters have the **

**tendency's of Mary sues and I want to fix that.**

**So I want to thank all the people who have read my stories and followed them up until this point.  
><strong>

**I hope that someday I'll be able to write better stories for you all.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for not writing this note out earlier and I'm sorry to the people who have waited patiently on me, **

**for stories that wouldn't be updated. **

****Thank you for taking the time to read this note, and hopefully I'll be back to write for you all again.  
><strong>**

**- Moonlighttalon**


End file.
